


You Got It Watson

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: Sam asks Gabriel if he wants to RP johnlock with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts), [SammySammyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/gifts).



_Hey! I saw you’re a huge Sherlock fan and I was wondering if you’d want to RP Johnlock with me? It’s totally cool if you don’t or whatever just let me know, my kik is mooselock1989 if you’re interested :)_

 

Gabriel read the message. Then read it again. And one more time just to be sure. Someone wanted to roleplay with him? No one ever messaged him, this was totally new and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

But honestly, it was Johnlock here, of course he was gonna message them but… did they have the right person?

 

_New Message! From Trickytrickster1719 : hey! It’s me uh- I_Am_JohnLocked from tumblr? Did you have anything in mind for this or..?_

 

Gabriel was expecting to have to wait, if he even got a response at all. He was still mostly convinced this person - Sam W the name read - had meant to send his message to someone else, but almost as soon as the little ‘d’ popped up next to his message it changed to an ‘r’ and Sam was typing.

 

_Hey! Actually I have a starter I’ve been dying to try out but if you want something else that’s totally fine too just let me know?_

_John Watson is 100% not ready for the start of term. He’d never been to a new school. He hated the thought of not knowing a damn soul, but most of all he bloody hated the idea that his education might suffer transferring to a /regular school. The only bright side was that his first class of the day was anatomy and physiology, at least he thought it was a bright side… until the teacher announced for everyone to find a partner._

_(Oh my God I’m so rude I didn’t even ask who you wanna be just let me know okay it’s totally no big deal!)_

 

Gabriel read the reply over and, yeah, he could work with that. He’d never played Sherlock before but he was pretty sure he could pull it off. He spared a moment to giggle at Sam’s concern before buckling in to respond.

 

_(You’re totally fine! I’ve never been Sherlock before so don’t be too harsh but I definitely wanna give it a go :) and I LOVE the starter, lab partner AUs are my fave trope!!)_

_Great. Another year stuck with the same boring people in boring classes. Everything is so painfully /mundane, Sherlock isn’t sure how everyone else could possible deal. At least he’d get to dissect, maybe he could even convince his teacher to let him experiment on the pigs once they were of no more use to the class. He groaned at the mention of partners, but the noise died on his lips when he spotted someone new. /Interesting. He hurried to the blonde boy’s side and grabbed his arm, silently daring anyone else to take him as their partner._

 

_John was just looking around the room, hoping someone wouldn’t immediately partner off with their friend so he wouldn’t have to go to the teacher, when someone grabbed his arm. “Oi, stow the touching!” He complained, wrenching his arm away and turning to face the kid he suddenly found himself next to. “I’m assuming you want to be partners then, mate?”_

 

Gabriel had to admit he was a little bummed Sam had stopped talking as himself, but it wasn’t like he could really say anything, he had messaged looking for an RP partner after all not someone to chat with as himself. So he continued replying, smiling to himself as Sam read perfectly into every subtle clue he dropped and played along accordingly.

 

It wasn’t like he had a lot to base it off of, he wasn’t exactly popular and people never really wanted to roleplay with him, but Sam was a great partner either way. He just hoped he was being halfway as good as Sam at reading into what was said, he was pretty sure he was following his hints properly, but it was really hard to tell, and Sam never broke character to discuss anything out right.

 

In fact, it’s months before Sam ever speaks as himself again (because Gabriel’s too shy to be the first one to break character, so it had to be Sam’s job.) But ages into their play, long after John and Sherlock had become best friends and were silently pining - in John’s case - and trying to figure out why the _hell_ he felt different around John - Sherlock - Gabriel gets on to two unread messages.

 

 _He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, it was Sherlock Holmes he was talking about for Christ’s sake. His best friend. The man who’s too focused on his research to /eat half the time, there’s no way he’ll want to go to a dance. But… He’s also the only person John wants to spend the night with and honestly… what’s the worst that could happen? He sighed, staring down at the_ _acacia_ _and_ _alstroemeria clutched in his hand - he could lose his best friend. That’s what._

_(Hey I doodled, can I ask your opinion?)_

 

Gabriel stared at his phone for an extra minute, he had no idea Sam drew but… Hell fucking _yeah_ he wanted to see.

 

_(yeah totally I’d love to see!)_

_What on earth was this feeling in his stomach. He’d have to analyze it more later. Right now what mattered that John wasn’t at their meeting place, why wasn’t he there? They met up every day, John wouldn’t just stand him up, would he? Had he done something? He had noticed his friend was acting weird lately, of course he had, but there hadn’t been a discernible reason and he wasn’t one for /comforting, but maybe he should have been, now John was nowhere to be seen and -_

 

_(Sweet! Let me know what you think?:))_

*image*

_“Sherlock! Hey you- are you alright?” John knew he was late, he had run out to the little flower shop during his last class so he could ask properly, and the line had taken longer than he thought it would but… He definitely hadn’t expected Sherlock to freak out when he wasn’t there. “Sorry I’m late I had to… I… Sorry.”_

 

_(Holy SHIT!! That’s so good I had no idea you drew!! I love it!!)_

_Sherlock could feel heat rising in his cheeks and he forced himself to take a deep breath before turning to face John. “Of course I’m alright, I was just deciding if I wanted to go home or wait for you to show up. Who are the flowers for?” He asked, glancing down at the bouquet in John’s hand. The pink and white lillies… alstroemeria, friendship and devotion. And the yellow blooms… Slightly more difficult to place, but acacia, secret love… Love? John was in love? Why did that thought make his chest hurt?_

 

_(There’s a lot you don’t know about me ;) this might be a bit forward since we’ve never really talked as us but do you wanna add me on facebook or something so we can? My name’s Sam Winchester, my profile picture is my brother and I sitting on the hood of a black car:))_

_“Of course you were,” John rolled his eyes. “They were uh… I got them for… for you. I was thinking, maybe we could go to the dance this weekend you… That is if you were interested… It’s fine if you aren’t I just… Figured I’d ask.”_

 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped at the message. Add him on Facebook… This was probably really stupid, he didn’t even know what this guy looked like he could easily be some old creep or something but… He really didn’t seem it, and it couldn’t hurt to at least look him up.

 

It only took a second of scrolling through Sam Winchesters to find the picture Sam had described, two Gods of men sitting on the hood of a beautiful muscle car. He pauses for a moment, lamenting his own lame picture of himself and his friends cosplaying as the characters of Kuroshitsuji before clicking the add button, typing out his reply while he waited for him to accept.

 

 _(Sent you a request! I’m Gabriel Novak, the anime nerd^~^_ _)_

_“You’re asking… me?” Sherlock blinked rapidly, trying to process this development. John Watson wanted to take /him to a school dance? Why? He would be terrible company, and John had much better friends who he would be far better off going with. Then there was the matter of the flowers, was John aware of what they meant? Or was it just a coincidence? “As… Friends?”_

Gabriel smiled when the notification that Sam accepted popped up a second later, along with his chathead popping up on the corner of his screen.

_Hey! Is your profile picture Black Butler?! I love that show!! Also you only live a couple hours from me, I was expecting you to be further… Sorry if that’s creepy._

Nah not creepy at all, I noticed too but I didn’t wanna say anything _(‘-’*) it’s cool usually I meet people that like 723432743 light years away from me.. But yES IT’S BLACK BUTLER YOU WATCH ANIME?!_

_You’re an excitable one aren’t you? Yeah a bit, Dean(brother, the one with short hair in my pic) says anime’s totally nerdy though… But Black Butler, Soul Eater, Death Note (especially Death Note) are all great. And yeah, we should use it to our advantage. We could meet up halfway or something if you want:)_

_Was that too forward? I’m sorry don’t freak out_

Gabriel snorted, adjusting himself where he was laying in bed. This Sam kid was adorable. And if his _brother_ was the one with the short hair… He clicked back on Sam’s profile and scrolled through his pictures, eyes widening at each new image. Sam was _adorable_ . Well and truly, with long shining hair and bright eyes and _dimples. The kid had fucking dimples._ And he wanted to hang out with Gabriel of all people. Who personally found himself bland and plain and _boring_.

_Yeah totally! My spring break is the week of the 21st if ya wanna split a motel room and chill for a couple days, you’re not being too forward I’m always up for meeting new people. And anyway we’ve been talking for like months now… and I always want to meet a fellow anime nerd irl it’s my fave thing_

_Yeah alright how about the 21st-25th? I don’t wanna spring too much on a motel tbh but it should be a lot of fun and it gives us both an escape rout lol xD_

Gabriel blushed as he typed the dates into his calendar, yeah, okay he’s meeting this guy he barely knows. This is alright.

Sam was right though if something went south they could both run away pretty easily, and it wasn’t like an hour was that far to drive, hell he’d gone further on a three am search for burritos.

So they solidified their plans, Sam volunteering to do all the research about the town they’d be meeting up in and picking a place _for_ them to met (he chose what looked to be a cute little diner in the center of town), and they got back to their roleplay, chatting intermittently on facebook about whatever crossed their mind.

It wasn’t until two weeks later when Gabriel was throwing his suitcase in the back of his beat up bug that he started having second thoughts. He’s never met this guy, what if something went wrong? What if he got lost or his phone died or Sam turned out to be some creep with a fake facebook? He should have asked to skype first… But… It was a little late now, he knew Sam had already started driving a couple minutes ago and he wasn’t gonna bail on him like that, so he forced himself into the car and pulled out of the driveway, focusing on the radio as much as he could the whole drive.

By the time he finally pulled up to the diner he was supposed to meet Sam at he was shaking like a leaf, his fingers barely cooperating as he attempted to send Sam a text announcing he had arrived, relieved when he got a response a minute later telling him to go to the front door. At least he wouldn’t have to sit around and panic, he could just go reassure himself Sam was real and calm down.

Which, yeah, he was real. And fucking _huge_ waiting awkwardly by the entryway. “Hey, I uh… I hope you weren’t waiting too long.”

“Gabe! Hey nah, I just got here I was uh.. Sitting in the car letting everyone know I made it safe how was the drive?”

Gabriel smiled, ducking in the door Sam held open for him, “wasn’t too bad, traffic was a bit shit but that’s to be expected I guess. Spring break and all.”

“Yeah, Guess you’re right,” Sam shrugged, leading the way to the table. “God I’m sorry I’m awful aren’t I? I don’t really talk that much I’m sorry.”

“You’re good, I babble, especially when I’m nervous, so it balances out! You never mentioned you were so tall though I feel lied to and betrayed if I’d known I would have packed a step ladder or something so I could stand eye to eye with you. I mean, I know I’m short, but you just dwarf me!”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry you’re vertically challenged, but I can be the tall one and you can be the adorable one. Although, I think I should be Sherlock from now on, he is the tall one after all.”

“Not as tall as people think,” Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s also kind of an arse.”

“You’re Bri- oh, John… What… shit how did you pull off Sherlock I can’t even think of how he talks right now…”

Gabriel snorted and hid his face in his hands, entire body shaking with his laughter. “Elementary, my dear Watson, now admit I am Sherlock.”

“Yea, of course, You’re bloody brilliant Sherlock Holmes.”

Gabriel smirked, recognizing the line from their most recent bout of replies, where Sherlock finally got his head out of his ass. _Fuck it._ He got up from his seat and slid in next to Sam, mustering up his best British accent and looking down at his lap. “I’m the smartest in our class, but that’s to be expected, I’m a Holmes, but… John I’m a ridiculous man. I’m crass and...  The only good part of me is... you…”

“I still fucking love that line I can’t believe you hated it,” Sam mumbled quietly before shrugging himself into character. “Sherlock…” Gabriel nearly flinched as a finger was hooked under his chin, but allowed himself to be guided until he met Sam’s eyes. “I guess it’s a damn good thing I’m not going anywhere then, yeah?”

Sam’s breath hitched when Gabriel actually started to lean forward. Sure, he knew they were replaying the kissing scene but… Was this a joke? Or did Gabriel really want to kiss him? Or was he just willing to take it this far for the sake of-

“Kiss me, Sam.” Gabriel breathed, clenching his fists in Sam’s jacket to keep them from shaking.

At the sound of his own name Sam lunged forward, claiming Gabriel’s lips with his with his own and nearly knocking them both out of the booth in the process.

“So… Let’s make like John and Sherlock and get the hell out of here?” Gabriel purred when they finally parted.

“I’m down but if you call me John in bed I’m leaving.” Sam chuckled, sliding out after Gabriel and dragging him to his car, he could give him a ride back later damnit.

_  
“You got it, Watson!”_


End file.
